Cysteamine ophthalmic drops prepared for commercial availability must pose no risk for contamination and subsequent infection. This study is designed to demonstrate conclusively that benzalkonium chloride plus cysteamine is a safe preparation that is effective when administered every waking hour to patients who have nephropathic cystinosis in corneal crystals.